<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Après la fin du monde by Ossanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662312">Après la fin du monde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossanana/pseuds/Ossanana'>Ossanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hudson &amp; Rex (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, End of the World, Fortnite References, Friends to Lovers, Guns, Hudson &amp; Rex, Hurt/Comfort, Inspector Rex - Freeform, Jesse in a badass way, Kommissar Rex - Freeform, M/M, Rex Chien Flic, Rex is not here ;-;, Sarah in a badass way, Second Chance, Survival, Team as Family, Weapons, fight to survive, hope in despair, sorry - Freeform, space travel, they have no idea what's happening, they take care of each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossanana/pseuds/Ossanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen, mais ils ont oublié le trou noir dans le ciel.<br/>Hier n'est rien. J'ai une demi-vie à réécrire. "</p><p>St John. 18h. La ville est plongée dans un étrange silence alors que le soleil commence sa descente vers l’horizon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Hudson &amp; Jesse Mills, Charlie Hudson/Jesse Mills (Hudson &amp; Rex)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La citation du résumé provient de la chanson The Future Is Now (Starset) .</p><p>Cette fanfiction part d'un gros délire. Fut une période cet été où mes seules préoccupations étaient Hudson &amp; Rex et Fortnite... j'ai fait un mix des deux ◔ ⌣ ◔<br/>Et j'en profite pour opérer un rapprochement un peu plus direct entre Jesse et Charlie parce que je suis frustrée.</p><p>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>St John. 18h. La ville est plongée dans un étrange silence alors que le soleil commence sa descente vers l’horizon. Certaines personnes débauchent à peine de leur travail. Il y a peu de gens sur les trottoirs, peu de voitures dans les rues.<br/>Un homme est arrêté par son chien figé sur le bitume. Le museau vers le ciel, il hume l’air pendant de longues secondes. Puis se met à aboyer. Dans les immeubles et maisons autour de lui, les gens stoppent leurs activités, fixent les cieux à leur tour. Ils ne sentent pas que le vent est tombé, ne savent pas que les oiseaux ont arrêté de chanter. La vie reprend son cours, l’homme tire sur la laisse de son chien pour le faire avancer.<br/>Quelques instants plus tard, le ciel et la terre deviennent écarlate, baignés par la lumière du soleil qui semble tout à coup avoir envahi l’espace entier. Il fait chaud, bien trop chaud pour une soirée d’automne. Les rayons deviennent aveuglants, la terre se fissure, et tout disparaît.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La première impression qui vint à Charlie fut celle d’émerger du néant. L’ouïe et l’odorat lui revinrent brutalement et il fut pris de nausées. Il prit conscience d’être allongé sur le dos, sur un sol dur. Il essaya de se tourner sur le côté mais n’y parvint pas, alors il tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur ainsi que son envie de vomir avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Les rayons du soleil agressèrent sa rétine, mais il se rendit vite compte qu’il était dans une pièce fermée et que la seule lueur qui avait pénétré le bois avait atterri sur son visage. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu’il tentait de se redresser. Une masse sur son bras droit l’en empêcha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il tourna la tête avec difficulté et son regard tomba sur son ami Jesse, recroquevillé à ses côtés.  Sa respiration profonde apaisa immédiatement Charlie, qui finit tout de même par se demander ce que faisait son collègue endormi à côté de lui. Il tenta d’approcher sa main pour le réveiller mais fut arrêté dans son mouvement. Tournant sa tête de l’autre côté, il découvrit un bracelet métallique qui enserrait son poignet et une sorte de long tuyau bleu qui le reliait… à un autre bracelet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Sarah ? » murmura-t-il, dans l’incompréhension la plus totale. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et sembla revenir à elle petit à petit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie sentit son coeur s’emporter de nouveau et il observa la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. De l’intérieur, ça ressemblait à une cabane de pêche, entièrement faite de bois et complètement vide, à l’exception de ses camarades et de lui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« … Charlie ? » Son amie avait repris connaissance et semblait dans le même état que lui. « On est où ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- J’en ai aucune idée…  Jesse est là aussi. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah haussa les sourcils, perdue. Elle tenta les mêmes mouvements que Charlie mais fut également retenue sur le sol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Oh… Joe aussi ! »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie se pencha et découvrit avec surprise que son supérieur complétait la ligne de bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Je l’avais pas vu… bon sang qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Moi non… »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie se concentra mais aucun souvenir récent avant son réveil ne lui parvint. Il se revoyait juste rentrer chez lui après une longue journée de travail, Rex gigotant sur le siège passager à côté de lui. Il avait dit au revoir à ses collègues, impatient de rejoindre son lit, avait rejoint sa voiture, mais ne se souvenait pas avoir atteint son appartement. Un sentiment d’urgence l’envahit et il se redressa complètement, tirant vers lui les bras de ses amis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Quelqu’un a vu Rex ? Rex ! »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais Jesse remua, réveillé par la pression sur son poignet. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, désorienté, avant de froncer les sourcils quand il rencontra le regard de Charlie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Qu’est-ce que…? Merde, qu’est-ce que j’ai bu ? marmonna-t-il en pressant sa main libre contre son crâne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Ce n’est pas une gueule de bois, Jesse. » répondit Sarah qui le regardait avec inquiétude. « Je ne comprends rien. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe se réveilla à son tour et ils se redressèrent avec peine contre le mur dans leur dos. Leurs regards n’arrêtaient pas de s’accrocher et de se poser des questions muettes. Ils étaient dans le flou total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La porte, qu’ils n’avaient pas remarqué à cause de l’obscurité, s’ouvrit alors que Charlie réfléchissait  et que Jessie se massait le crâne. Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre et protégèrent tant bien que mal leurs yeux de la lumière agressive. Avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de réagir, une main avait posé un plateau métallique sur le sol et avait refermé la porte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Okay… on a bien été enlevés alors ? bredouilla le plus jeune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- On dirait bien. » acquiesça Joe, la mine grave. « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous quatre ? Et comment ? »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aucun d’entre eux n’eut de réponse à apporter. Jesse, qui était le plus proche de la porte et donc du fameux plateau, se déplaça à quatre pattes, entraînant les autres à sa suite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Ah… c’est de la nourriture. Ils vont pas nous laisser crever là, au moins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Il faut être prudent, on sait pas ce qu’ils ont mis dedans. déclara Joe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Je compte pas rester là suffisamment longtemps pour avoir faim, personnellement. » Charlie fixa ses bracelets avec froideur. « Essayons de se débarrasser de ça, déjà. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah posa une main douce sur son bras. « Fais attention Charlie, je n’ai jamais vu des liens pareils. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le lieutenant hocha la tête mais empoigna avec force la base du tuyau bleu, à l’endroit où il sortait de son propre bracelet, et tira dessus. Il y mit toute son énergie, et Jesse et Sarah l’aidèrent au bout de quelques instants, mais rien ne se passa. Ce petit tube bleu qui rappelait le caoutchouc semblait indestructible. Ils essayèrent ensuite d’ouvrir la porte et de défoncer les murs mais échouèrent de nouveau. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Bon sang… mais c’est pas possible ! C’est quoi ce bois ? » souffla Joe en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « On peut pas rester coincés là, il faut trouver quelque chose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Le problème, souffla Charlie, c’est que même si on arrive à sortir de cette cabane, enchaînés on ira pas loin. Et puis, s’ils nous ont enfermés tous ensemble c’est qu’ils doivent être bien préparés à l’extérieur… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Tu crois… qu’on a zéro chance alors ? » La voix inquiète de Jesse tordit l’estomac de son ami, qui posa une main sur son épaule dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« On devrait attendre de voir ce qu’ils veulent. ajouta la médecin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> - Oui, ce serait le plus prudent… mais pendant qu’on est là, Rex est tout seul dehors, et ça m’inquiète. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah sourit à son collègue. « Rex est intelligent, je suis sûre qu’il va s’en sortir. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ils échangèrent un regard et puis le silence tomba sur le groupe. Il s’assirent en cercle et lancèrent de temps en temps des regards suspicieux sur le plateau et la porte. L’attente leur sembla interminable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chap. 2, enjoy o/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ils ne surent pas dire combien de temps après la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau. Une silhouette massive, entièrement recouverte de tissus sombres et armée, entra puis s’arrêta devant le plateau qui n’avait pas bougé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Vous n’avez rien mangé. Tant pis pour vous. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D’un signe de la main aussi froid que son ton, l’homme leur ordonna de sortir. Aucun prisonnier ne bougea avant qu’il ne caresse un pistolet pendu à sa taille. Charlie se leva, entraînant les autres à sa suite et mit ses mains en visière devant ses yeux quand il franchit la porte. Quand sa vue fut de nouveau assez claire, il lui fallut enregistrer tellement d’informations qu’il se paralysa sur place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Oh bord.... » murmura Jesse qui s’était immobilisé à côté.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devant eux se dressait un bâtiment métallique si grand qu’ils n’en voyaient pas le toit. Il y avait peu d’air, l’atmosphère était lourde. Une lueur attira le regard de Joe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Regardez !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-La… mer ? » souffla Sarah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le reflet du soleil sur l’eau leur brûlait les yeux mais leur regard ne s’en détachait pas. Le paysage leur était totalement inconnu, la surface de l’eau restait résolument lisse, mais pire que tout, des dizaines de personnes, éparpillées en groupes de quatre, tournaient la tête dans tous les sens et essayaient de pas trébucher en marchant, accompagnées de colosses dans le genre de celui qui leur avait ouvert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils n’étaient pas les seuls prisonniers. Charlie s’emporta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Où sommes-nous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Fermez la et marchez. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il fallut tout son self-control à l’inspecteur pour ne pas se jeter sur l’homme, mais il décida de ne rien ajouter à la panique qui enserrait déjà les coeurs de ses camarades. Sarah et Jesse se rapprochèrent de lui alors qu’ils suivaient le mouvement. Ils pénétrèrent dans l’immense bâtiment blanc, et tous les groupes furent forcés à s’assoir aux endroits qu’on leur indiquait. Quelque minutes plus tard, un homme apparut sur une sorte de balcon qui les surplombait tous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Bienvenue à vous. J’espère que vous avez bien profité de vos instants de calme dans vos cabanes. » L’homme avait un sourire étonnamment doux et une voix concernée. « Je vous annonce que vous faites partie des privilégiés à pouvoir se battre pour obtenir un billet vers… la vie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- C’est quoi ça encore… marmonna Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Dans quelques heures, vous serez parachutés sur l’île Crète avec le minimum nécessaire. Cette île était habitée dans le temps, vous trouverez donc sans mal de quoi vous aider. La dernière équipe à être en vie remportera la session. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Les regards paniqués se croisèrent et les membres commencèrent à trembler. Les quatre canadiens avaient froncé leurs sourcils et cherchaient une quelconque logique à ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre. Alors que celui qui les avait fait sortir leur demandait de se relever, des éclats de voix se firent entendre plus loin dans la grande salle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?! Vous êtes qui ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là putain ?! Relâchez nous tout de suite espèce d’enfoiré ! »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’homme sur le balcon baissa un regard vide vers le fauteur de trouble puis haussa les épaules avant de se retirer. Les cris redoublèrent, rejoints par d’autres voix qui furent rapidement maîtrisées par les colosses qui les gardaient. Tous furent poussés vers l’extérieur avant d’être contraints à rejoindre leur cabane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie et ses trois camarades se retrouvèrent dans le noir une fois de plus, la tête remplie de questions et de peurs. Jesse s'efforçait de calmer les battements de son coeur en prenant de profondes respirations mais il sentait qu’il commençait à paniquer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Ça ressemble à un début de film post apocalyptique et ça m’plait pas, étonnement. souffla-t-il d’une voix tremblante, essayant de faire rire ses amis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Tout va bien se passer. On va sortir de là. » répondit Charlie, sûr de lui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La porte s’ouvrit pour laisser passer leur tortionnaire, qui jeta un énorme sac à leurs pieds. En une demi-seconde, Charlie fut sur lui et bloqua l’accès à l’arme qui était à sa taille. De son autre main, il avait plaqué l’ennemi au mur en appuyant sur sa trachée. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Maintenant tu vas nous répondre, et nous détacher. » gronda-t-il alors que ses amis massaient leurs poignets meurtris par l’action soudaine de leur inspecteur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Je crois pas, non. » sourit l’autre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie donna un coup de genou dans son entrejambe et le força à se mettre à genoux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau et lancèrent des éclairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Pour qui tu travailles ? Qu’est-ce que vous trafiquez ? »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La tonne de muscles face à lui se mit à rire et le blond n’eut pas le temps de renchérir qu’une autre voix résonna entre les murs de bois. « Reculez, et mettez vos mains en évidence. Je ne le répèterai pas. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il vit l’arme pointée sur lui et les regards effrayés de ses camarades. Sarah tira sur sa chemise pour l’inciter à se relever. « Aller Charlie. » murmura-t-elle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le colosse se releva en massant sa gorge et envoya un regard amusé aux quatre prisonniers. « Vous saurez bien assez tôt. Habillez vous et faites plus chier. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La porte se referma derrière les deux hommes et ils restèrent debout, en cercle, animés par la peur et l’incompréhension de ce qui leur arrivait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>